Beso de Judas
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: ¿Qué tal un último beso padre?
1. Chapter 1

Regalo de Reyes para Constelación de Salamandra, Violette Moore y todos los que me leen, tienen en favoritos o siguen.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama.

Advertencia: ¿extraño giro de trama? Eso no es en sí una advertencia pero como lo escribí yo entonces sí.

.

– **Hasta mañana papi** –beso ligeramente la mejilla de su padre antes de recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

– **Descansa Dami.**

Bruce sonrió acariciando el cabello del más pequeño de sus hijos, cuidando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran incomodarlo lo arropo y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Damian había cambiado su vida, además de ser el menor junto con Helena era quien llevara la sangre Wayne, quien preservaría el legado. También era al único de sus hijos que criara desde pequeño, lo rescato cuando tenía cuatro años de las garras de la Gorgona y desde entonces la lúgubre mansión se ilumino con un nuevo rayo de luz ya que los otros...

Camino a su habitación un repentino mareo lo hizo tambalearse, intento aferrarse a algo pero inevitablemente cayo de rodillas mientras todo a su alrededor giraba; llevaba dos meses así y cada vez eran más frecuentes episodios como ese aunados a inexplicables arritmias cardiacas.

Respirando profundamente se fue levantando, quería creer que pronto encontrarían la razón a sus raros malestares pero la esperanza poco a poco se iba acabando y no es que realmente le temiera a la muerte, se sabía y aceptaba mortal con todo lo que eso conllevaba pero si le preocupaba lo que sucedería después si el moría. ¿Qué pasaría con Dick? Hacía años que se distanciaron y a pesar de eso seguía pendiente de él. Aunque tenía meses sin saber nada de su primer Robin, no podía morir sin encontrar al acróbata porque, ¿quién cuidaría Gotham cuando ya no estuviera? Maldición, ¿quién protegería a su bebé, a su Dami? Era pequeño todavía tenía nueve años de edad y solo contaba con él.

Alfred había muerto dos años atrás por un paro respiratorio y en cuanto a sus otros hijos… bueno, Helena había dejado más que clara su postura frente a su hermano menor desde que lo viera entrar por las puertas de la mansión la primera vez. Le había visto despectivamente de arriba abajo analizando cada parte de él, luego sus rasgos se transformaron en una mezcla de indignación y furia. _"¡Acepto a tus ratas callejeras pero nunca esperes que lo llame hermano!"_ grito aquella ocasión y desde entonces no volvió a pasarse por ahí.

Jason, oh pobre Jason. Fue asesinado de nueva cuenta por el Joker en una explosión, había sido como aquella terrible primera vez solo que en esta ocasión no quedo un cuerpo que las fosas pudieran reparar. Bruce fue incapaz de protegerlo se había confiado en las habilidades de Red Hood, creyó que era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse a sí mismo pero seguía siendo el mismo chico necesitado de protección que encontrara en el Callejón del Crimen hacia tanto tiempo.

Y Tim… Tim llevaba tres años encerrado en Arkham. Joker, nuevamente Joker le quito a uno de sus hijos solo que a él no le mato ni dejo paralitico en cambio hizo algo peor; destruyo por completo su mente y espíritu rompió su cordura volviéndolo como él. Un asesino con un bizarro sentido del humor. Los doctores no le daban ninguna posibilidad de recuperación.

.

.

.

Bruce sentía el cuerpo muy adolorido, como si un edificio entero le hubiera caído encima. Un pequeño apretón en su diestra seguido de un leve lloriqueo captaron su atención, ¿quién sería? _"Papi"_ Damian, era Dami quien lloraba ¿pero porque? Una suave voz femenina que identifico como la de Diana trataba de consolar a su hijo ¿qué hacia ella ahí? Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos más un fuerte resplandor le hizo cerrarlos otra vez, parpadeo hasta que pudo enfocar y mantener los parpados abiertos.

– **Oh Bruce gracias a Rao despertaste** –dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda encontrándose con el rostro aliviado de Clark, a su lado una mujer de cabellos negros y amables ojos color miel la doctora Penélope Gleeful quien en los últimos cinco años había ocupado el puesto como su médico de cabecera después de que Leslie Thompkins muriera en un accidente automovilístico.

– **¿Qué paso?** –Su voz sonó enronquecida, como si hubiera pasado tiempo sin usarla.

– **Durmió una semana entera señor Wayne** –respondió la doctora.

– **Damian me llamo cuando te desmayaste y no te pudo despertar** –explico Clark.

El empresario desvió la vista a su hijo y el corazón se le estrujo al ver su carita afligida, ya no lloraba pero sus ojos color jade seguían húmedos. De solo imaginar lo que había sufrido su pequeño esos días sin él le hizo desear tener poderes regenerativos como alguno meta humanos o ser invulnerable para no hacerle pasar de nuevo por eso.

Luego miro a Diana, seguramente ella había estado cuidando del niño mientras el "dormía". Desde que Dami se unió a la familia ella y Clark se habían encariñado con él, a decir verdad casi todos en la JL, su hijo se los gano con su dulzura. De ella salto la mirada a su mejor amigo y la galena. No tenían buena pinta, parecían tener malas noticias.

– **Dami que te parece si preparamos algo para que tu papá coma, debe tener mucha hambre** –dijo la princesa amazona, seguramente ella sabía lo que tenían que decirle y al parecer era mejor que el niño no estuviera presente.

– **Si tía Diana** –antes de salir el niño le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla tal y como era su costumbre. – **Qué bueno que despertaste papá.**

Cuando los pasos de la amazona y el niño se alejaron lo suficiente la doctora hablo. – **Le seré franca señor Wayne, su salud está cada vez peor. Mientras estuvo en coma -porque eso fue lo que paso realmente- tuvo un paro cardiaco y otro respiratorio casi no sobrevive.**

– **Cuanto tiempo me queda** –pregunto por lo bajo.

– **No puedo decirlo con exactitud, esto podría repetirse y quizás la suerte ya no este de su lado y no despierte.**

Clark sentía los ojos escocerle, su compañero de armas/mejor amigo moría ante sus ojos sin que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo y lo peor era que dejaba desamparado a un pequeño ángel. Dami era un niño muy noble e inocente para ser hijo de quien era, Gotham lo corrompería sin compasión.

" _No mientras yo pueda impedirlo"_ se juró que protegería al niño, lo tomaría bajo su ala como si fuera propio.

.

.

.

De ahí todo fue en picada, había días en los que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. La doctora Gleeful se había mudado por tiempo indefinido a la mansión para monitorearlo y hacer un tanto más soportable su situación, con ella iba la señorita Corduroy -la nana de Damian- y el enfermero Pines (quien se encargaba de asear al empresario pues así lo creyeron más cómodo).

¿Quién diría que el fuerte Bruce Wayne terminaría con enfermera 24/7 antes de los 60 años?

Lucius se encargaba de la empresa mientras la Liga de cuidar la ciudad y buscar a Dick, ahora que sabían su muerte más cercana era urgente que lo encontraran pues era el único que podía tomar la capucha pero no había rastros que seguir. Parecía que la tierra se hubiera tragado.

.

Todas las tardes Damian las pasaba con el incluso varias veces dormía la siesta a su lado, ver a su hijo tan indefenso lo desgarraba por dentro le quedaba poco tiempo con él. Hubo ocasiones que el nuevo personal de servicio (la doctora, el enfermero y la nana) lo encontraban triste, al borde de las lágrimas mientras veía el tranquilo letargo del niño ¿a qué deidad ofendió, que pecado cometió para que lo apartara de él cuándo más lo necesitaba?

.

.

.

– **¿Ha pensado que pasara con él?** –Le pregunto Penélope una tarde mientras estaban en el jardín, eran raros los días que parecía mejorar y precisamente ese día era uno. Habían salido a tomar el sol tanto por Bruce como por el niño, llevaban semanas sin salir de la mansión (estaban en vacaciones de verano).

– **Muchas veces** –suspiro dolido. – **Clark y Diana quedaran como sus tutores.**

Las risas del enfermero, la nana y el niño llenaban el ambiente, tenían rato jugando y corriendo por todo el jardín. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Damian tan alegre, que hicieron lo mismo juntos? No podía dar una fecha exacta o siquiera un aproximado pues nunca ocurrió, desde la llegada de su hijo las cosas se complicaron y no era que lo responsabilizara simplemente llego en mal momento. Entre las muertes de Jason y Alfred, el secuestro, tortura e internamiento de Tim y las desapariciones de sus hijos mayores aunado al asfixiante trabajo en la empresa realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para el niño; en ocasiones solo lo veía cuando lo recostaba. Trataba de al menos todas las noches hablarle unos minutos y vigilar un poco su sueño antes de salir a patrullar. Damian entendía que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y jamás hizo reclamo alguno pero aún seguía siendo un niño que necesitaba sentir el cariño de su padre así que cada que tenía la oportunidad lo abrazaba o le daba un beso en la mejilla, acciones que a Bruce le parecían tiernas y correspondía con el mismo afecto.

.

.

.

 _ **De la luz soy el desterrado**_

 _ **Tortuoso monologo con la muerte**_

Esa vez no fue la calidez del sol o las voces de sus amigos que iban a visitarle y darle palabras de aliento lo que le hiciera salir de su letargo, sino unos lúgubres versos.

Nuevamente era un día malo, su salud se deterioraba cada vez más. La noche anterior Penélope quedo en vela vigilando que no se ahogara, él tampoco había dormido mucho pero ella lo sedo para que descansara un poco.

 _ **Un beso es donde tú terminas**_

¿Lo más extraño? Era su dulce hijo quien los recitaba.

– **¿Dami?**

– **Vaya, creí que dormirías mas** –respondió fríamente – **pero no importa.**

– **¿Dami te sientes bien?** –Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma ni siquiera cuando... El niño lo miro y sonrió pero no era esa sonrisa dulce e inocente que siempre le daba era un gesto malicioso, tétrico, uno total impropio de él.

– **No deberías preocuparte por eso** –lentamente se puso a su lado y le tomo la mano para checar su pulso tal y como Penélope le hubiera enseñado. Los dedos del niño estaban calientes, escocia su contacto. De pronto la respiración de Bruce comenzó a volverse rápida, el corazón bombeaba más y más… otra arritmia.

– **Llama a…** –jadeo.

– **Pines salió a surtir la despensa** –replico indiferente.

Apretó el botón que llamaba a la doctora pero nada sucedió. – **¿Tampoco está Penélope? ¿Y tú nana?**

– **Están abajo platicando. No vendrán** –exclamo al ver que seguía apretando el botón. – **Nadie vendrá a ayudarte Bruce.**

– **¿Qué…?**

– **¿Aun no lo entiendes? ¿No eras tú el mejor detective?** –Bruce lo mira sin entender ¿de qué habla, porque no ha ido por ayuda al verlo mal? – **Bien supongo que no puedes irte sin saber el porqué. La razón por la que tu vida se agota es gracias a un veneno indetectable ¿sabes cómo se te aplico?** –nuevamente esa sonrisa diabólica surcaba sus labios. – **Cada abrazo, cada beso que te daba era una nueva dosis que poco a poco te iba matando, una muerte repentina hubiera levantado sospechas.**

– **¿Por… que?** –le estaba costando más respirar.

– **¡Mataste a mi madre!** –Grito furioso – **¡¿Te parece razón insuficiente?!**

– **No es… Catwoman.**

– **¡Catwoman es una estúpida que se echó la culpa por ti!**

– **Dami…**

– **Pero hoy acaba todo** –dijo después de serenarse – **hoy será tu ultimo día. ¿Qué tal un último beso padre?**

Lo último que Bruce Wayne sintió antes de bajar a la oscura morada de Hades fueron los labios ardientes posarse sobre su piel demacrada, lo ultimo que escucho fueron las siniestras carcajadas de su engañoso hijo, lo último que vio fue su sonrisa llena de satisfacción por finiquitar la vida de su progenitor.

.

A que no se la esperaban.

Crucios, avadas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas, todo será recibido.

Necesito su ayuda, hace unos años leí un cuento donde el protagonista era envenenado por el aliento de una chica, todas las tardes platicaban y literalmente cuando ella abría la boca expulsaba veneno; me gustó mucho pero maldita sea mi mala memoria no recuerdo el nombre ni el autor. Si alguien pudiera proporcionármelo se lo agradecería enormemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes ni la letra me pertenecen.

PD: linda canción de cuna ¿no lo creen?

* * *

 _La plaga y pestilencia envié_

 _Hasta tu lecho hasta tu hogar_

 _Si has de beber si has de comer_

 _Tus alimentos cubrirán_

 _A tu ganado heriré_

 _Oveja y bueyes morirán_

 _Hasta en tus sueños entraré_

 _Hasta romper y doblegar_

 _Mi plaga envié_

 _Mi enjambre envié_

 _Dijo el señor_

Los finos dedos de su madre acariciando sus cabellos sumados a su suave voz lo adormilaban pero luchaba por mantenerse despierto eran pocas las ocasiones en que estaban así debido al trabajo de su madre. Fuertes golpes y metal chocando se escucha de pronto, el niño no entiende que puede estar provocándolos pero su madre si, tensando sus músculos se levanta de los mullidos cojines donde recostada mimaba a su bebé y lo encierra en un gran armario que hay en la habitación.

–Quédate aquí – ordena antes de salir y enfrentar a quien se haya atrevido a invadir su hogar.

A su corta edad estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le diera esa orden, no le gustaba alejarse de ella y quedarse con las nanas sin embargo preferiría estar con la mujer de ojos idénticos a los suyos o con la que su madre llama habibati y el _Anne_. Pero su _Anne_ aun no volvía. Salió un día y desde entonces no la veía; Damian quería que _Anne_ regresara así los ojos de madre dejarían de estar tristes. Los minutos pasaban lentos y él se aburría de estar dentro de aquel armario pero sabía que debía esperar a que madre le dijera que…

La puerta se abrió de forma repentina y por ella entraron dos figuras, podía verla por las rendijas del armario, una la reconoció al instante era su madre blandiendo la espada que le prohibió utilizar para jugar pues pertenecía a su difunta abuela pero a la otra nunca la había visto. Usaba una capa negra con una capucha puntiaguda y un murciélago en el pecho, parecía un demonio.

– ¡Le di una nueva vida y te lo devolví!

– ¡Le lavaste el cerebro, sembraste tus ideales en él; cree que matar es una forma de justicia!

–Aprendió bien entonces.

–Me diste a un asesino.

–Te di a tu hijo.

–Tienes razón –el detuvo las estocadas, arrojo su arma lejos y se arrodillo frente a su madre, le tomo una mano y deposito un beso en ella. –Me devolviste a Jason y me has dado otro hijo… sin embargo no puedo perdonarte.

El demonio desarmo a su madre, ella saco el cuchillo que siempre llevaba en la cintura pero él fue más rápido y enterró la espada en su abdomen. Con un ruido sordo su madre cayo, la blanca alfombra tiñéndose con su sangre.

Jadeo ahogadamente y eso llamo la atención del demonio murciélago, se preparó para pelar cuando la puerta de su refugio se abrió aunque las probabilidades de terminar como su madre fueran altas sin embargo el demonio se quitó la máscara rebelando el rostro de un hombre, un hombre que lo estrecho contra sí y susurro una palabra contra su oído.

" _Hijo"_

¿Ese demonio era su padre, aquel que tanto quiso conocer?

El demonio lo alzo en brazos alejándolo de su madre. Pataleo, grito, lo mordió y araño para evitarlo pero él no se amedrento y lo saco de la habitación; la última imagen que tuvo de su quería madre fue de ella sobre un enorme charco de sangre y sus ojos sin luz.

.

En la puerta de la casa una mujer de traje negro esperaba, por todas partes los cuerpos de los sirvientes y nanas yacían inmóviles. Quiso huir, correr lejos de esas personas que llegaron a lastimar a su familia pero de la nada comenzó a sentirse muy cansado.

…

…

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en otro lugar, una casa grande y tenebrosa. La primera noche que paso en aquella casa Damian no pudo dormir, nunca le había intimidado la oscuridad pero ahora sentía que de ella saldría algún monstruo dispuesto a comérselo… sin embargo no fue un monstruo o demonio lo que salió de entre las sombras de la habitación sino alguien que le daba esperanzas de que su vida regresara a la normalidad.

– _Teyse_ –susurro temeroso de que fuera solo un sueño.

–Dami… –la mujer de cortos cabellos negros lo estrecho contra su pecho y ambos suspiraron de alivio, tenían meses sin verse.

– _Teyse_ , madre esta…

–Lo se pequeño –con una mano frotaba su columna consolándolo y la otra en su nuca lo mantenía apegado a ella. –Tienes que ser fuerte, lo que viene no será fácil pero es necesario. Tienes que quedarte aquí–sintió el cuerpecito de su sobrino tensarse pero continuo– habibi tendrás que hacer como si te gustara estar en este lugar hasta que arregle las cosas, no espero tardar mucho pero aun así…

– ¡No, no quiero llévame contigo!

–Ahora no puedo pero pronto –lo separo un poco, entre sus manos tomo la redonda carita sus ojos jade le dieron ganas de llorar, eran idénticos a los de su querida hermanita. Si ella la hubiera protegido mejor no se encontrarían en esa situación. –Encontré a tu _Anne_ cariño pronto la veras y cuando todo esté listo te llevaremos con nosotras.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente conoció a los hijos de su padre, eran dos niños y una niña. El niño mayor lo veía alegre parecía que le gustaba la idea de que se quedara ahí; el otro tenía un poco de tristeza en su mirada pero igualmente estaba de acuerdo con su estadía.

No así la niña.

Ella no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un bicho raro, pregunto _"¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿De un orfanato o de las calles?"_ El quiso decir que ese murciélago que insistía en llamarse padre suyo lo saco de la casa donde vivía con su mami pero él se adelantó y dijo que su madre ya no podía cuidarlo, ella asintió levemente antes de preguntar quién era su madre.

–Talía Al Ghul–dijo el orgulloso de su mami.

La niña se erizo cual gato al oír ese nombre, como si fuera una grosería o un tabú _"¡aceptó a tus ratas callejeras pero no esperes que lo llame hermano!"_ Damian no entendió el grito furioso que lanzo e involuntariamente se estremeció, el hombre de poco cabello que le dio galletas cuando llego a ese lugar se acercó para calmarlo; el murciélago fue detrás de la niña y más gritos se escucharon.

 _"Su madre era un monstruo"_

 _"Es tu hermano"_

 _"Que te la hayas cogido no es mi problema, deshazte de él"_

 _"Es un niño no puedo simplemente…"_

 _"¿Por ella dejaste a mamá cierto? Pues bien que te aproveche tu bastardito"_

Después un fuerte portazo se escuchó y Damian dio un saltito del susto, el señor de las galletas lo abrazo y le dijo que todo estaba bien que Helena no sabía lo que decía. Después de eso el niño de la sonrisa bonita le pregunto si quería jugar.

Con el paso de los días Damian fue conociendo a su nueva familia, no podía decir que lo trataran mal pero no se sentía del todo bien con ellos, Dick no estaba todo el tiempo en casa pero siempre tenía una sonrisa y unos cuantos dulces para "Little D", Tim era con quien más tiempo pasaba, él le leía cuentos y dibujaban juntos. Con Alfred salía al jardín a regar las flores y lo acompañaba a dormir la siesta, ellos le agradaban... el murciélago no. el murciélago _su padre_ insistía en acercársele, ganarse su cariño pero siempre le rehuía no lo quería tener cerca, él había matado a su mami. El solo quería que tía y _Anne_ lo llevaran con ellas, tía había dicho que pronto las vería pero eso aún no sucedía ¿cuánto tiempo era pronto?

Hasta que la vio.

Alfred le presento a quien lo cuidaría hasta que el volviera, la señorita Corduroy tenía el cabello largo y castaño y sus ojos eran de un bonito gris pero el reconoció su mirada y la suave voz con la que le hablaba, era su _Anne_. En cuanto Alfred se fue _Anne_ lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras besaba todo su rostro, Damian lloro de alegría ¡por fin estaba con ella! "Sophia Corduroy" le explico que debía llamarla con ese nombre y que aún no era tiempo de irse habían surgido más problemas y era peligroso que abandonara ese sitio.

 _"¡Pero él la mató!"_ exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojitos. _"¡No puede quedarse así!"_

 _"Escucharme bien habibi, el pagara por lo que hizo pero para eso se necesita tiempo ¿puedo contar contigo? ¿Puedes esperar y hacer lo que te diga?"_

Y él dijo que si, esperaría lo que fuera necesario, haría lo que le pidieran. Lo primero era hacerles creer que le encantaba vivir ahí y que estaba olvidando el asesinato de su madre, después debía ir acercándose al murciélago.

Sophia se ganó la confianza de todos en aquella vieja mansión, tanto que en el momento en que las cosas empezaron a irse al traste con el secuestro de Tim Drake, Bruce no dudo confiarle a su bebé para que se refugiaran en Metrópolis evitando así la desgracia de los murciélagos los alcanzara.

Tiempo que fue aprovechado por "Sophia" y "Penélope" para iniciar la segunda parte de su plan. La doctora Isley había desarrollado un veneno letal pero lento, veneno que utilizarían para vengar la muerte de Talía Al Ghul; ambas mujeres le administraron dosis altas de veneno y el suero especial de la botánica, la cantidad suficiente como para que el niño administrara el veneno al contacto con otras personas.

Cuando regreso al hogar de su padre Damian empezó a darle dosis de veneno mediante besos y abrazos, el murciélago tomo los afectos del niño como una señal de que finalmente había ganado su corazón y ese tiempo lejos de él su pequeño vástago lo extraño.

Iluso.

* * *

 _Teyse_ : Tía

 _Anne_ : Mamá

¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, crucios, avadas?


End file.
